Grand Helm
.]] The Grand Helm , also known as Great Helm, is a recurring helm in the series. It is usually one of the most powerful helms. It usually grants bonuses to the wearer, which vary on each appearance. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Great Helm is a mediocre helm. It provides +5 Defense, +5 Weight, and can be bought in Melmond for 360 gil. Final Fantasy IV The Grand Helm is Cid's best helm. It resists Lightning and provides +14 Defense, +10 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, +7 Magic Evasion, and +5 to Spirit and Agility. This armor is metallic. It is found in the Cave of Trials. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Grand Helm is initially equipped by Cid. It has a defense of 14, magic defense of 10, evasion of -10, magic evasion of 7 with a bonus of +5 Agility & Spirit. It grants resistance to Lightning. Final Fantasy V The Grand Helm provides +18 Defense, +5 Magic Defense, +2 Stamina, and can be found at the Sealed Temple in the ''Advance and mobile versions. ''Final Fantasy IX The Grand Helm can be equipped by Steiner and Freya. It is the strongest helmet providing +33 Defense and +1 Speed. It teaches High Tide. It can be synthesized in endgame at the Black Mage Village for 20,000 gil, a Cross Helm, and Power Belt, and stolen from Tiamat. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Grand Helm is the most powerful helm that increases Strength by 12. It drops from the Rare Game, Tower. The chance of getting it is 3%, 6%, 9%, or 12%, depending on the player's chain level. The easiest way to obtained it is to start in Mosphoran Highwaste and get the maximum chain level with Clay Golems, east of the Babbling Vale. To maximize the chain 133 Clay Golems have to be slayed. The player should not pick up the loot to achieve the maximum chain level faster. At the maximum chain, the player must not enter the Babbling Vale, or the chain will be lost. It is best turn off attack gambits as not to accidentally break the chain, and take the nearby chocobo by giving it Gysahl Greens, and head south to the Nalbina Fortress and then to the Barheim Passage. The player can board the ''Strahl and fly to the Ridorana Cataract. The player must not touch any save crystals or kill any enemies, or the chain will break. At the Pharos the player must make their way to to the Dais of Ascendance 88F, where Tower spawns 20% of the time. If Tower does not spawn the player can exit and reenter the area by touching the waystone. If the player has not killed any enemies or touched any save crystals they will continue the chain. When killing the Tower, it is important to try and prevent it from falling off the ledge when it dies, or it will not drop loot. If Tower does not drop the Grand Helm, one can go to the first floor and move to the 3rd Ascent - Spire Ravel - 1st Flight again, or go and touch the colored sigils in the correct order: (black, green, red, sacrifice, and the clear sigil hidden offscreen). Tower will continue spawning and the player can obtain multiple Grand Helms if they are patient. In the Zodiac versions, Grand Helm provides 50 Magick Resist, +12 Strength, +10 Vitality, and requires the Heavy Armor 12 license for 110 LP. It can be found as a treasure in the Henne Mines (Phase 2 Dig) and Cerobi Steppe (Feddik River), and dropped by Tower (1% chance; the same chaining trick described above still works), poached from Terror Tyrant (rare) in Trial Mode Stage 85, stolen from Behemoth King (uncommon) in Stage 90, and from the Hunt Club sidequest. It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Knight, Time Battlemage, Foebreaker, and Archer. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Grand Helm is Basch's last accessory, and gives the support ability Hero's Monograph which increases his Defense dramatically while using Cover. It is a reward for completing mission 9-4. Final Fantasy Tactics The Grand Helm is the second most powerful helm, second only to the Onion Helm. It protects the wearer against Sleep and Blind, and gives the wearer a bonus of 150 HP. It can be found as the rare treasure in Midlight's Deep ninth floor with the Treasure Hunter ability in the following coordinates: (X: 3, Y: 4 | height: 8). Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Grand Helm is the strongest helm which does not belong to a set. It is a level 99 head armor and increases Bravery by 290 and Defense by 1. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 16,240 gil, a Giant's Helm, and Supreme Gem x5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Grand Helm is one of the strongest helms which is neither part of any set or Labyrinth gear. It is a level 100 head armor and increases Bravery by 290 and Defense by 1. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 86440 gil, a Magepower Shishak, Kaiser Helm, and Eureka Metal. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers a Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Grand Helm is a helm that provides 45 DEF, immunity to Sleep, Silence, and Confuse, and increases DEF by 20% when equipped with heavy armor. It can be obtained by completing "Attack of the 2-Headed Dragon". Gallery FFT Grand Helm.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFRK Grand Helm FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Grand Helm FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. Category:Light helmets